Haikus Make A Heart Grow Fonder
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: All Amu wanted was a little help to write her stupid haiku. She did not plan on actually enjoying it, especially since it was with Ikuto. But she did, and now she can't help but fall in love. RATED T


**Me: Ay! This is your writer, Miyumi! Here's my first Amuto strory!**

**Amu: Wha? U PAIRED ME UP WITH THIS PERV?**

**Ikuto: Don't act like you're not excited. *wink***

**Me: ... Amu, I'm soooo jealous of you at the moment!**

**Itachi: *growls* Miyumi does not own Shugo Chara. Thank God.**

**Me: Hehehe, Ita kun's got jealousy issues!**

**Ikuto: stares at Itachi***

**Itachi: *grabs knife and glares* Mine. **

* * *

12 year old Amu Hinamori screamed angrily as the pen that was in her hands went soaring across the room to crash through the mirror. How in the hell would she be able to write a haiku for school within a day when she couldn't even write one sentence within the three hours of her being home? She would ask Tadase kun, but he had his own haiku to complete and her parents were to occupied with Ami's slumber party to help their pink haired daughter with her own problems. Amu grabbed her hair and screamed to the skies of her misfortune as she threw another wadded up FAILED attempt at a haiku in the trash.

"WHY IS POETRY SO HARD?"

Ran, Miki and Su stared up at Amu sadly and flew closer to her to peek over her shoulder. Miki laughed and grabbed a pen from Amu. "Amu chan," Miki asked as she landed on the paper and smiled up at the pouting Amu. "Why don't we just do a Character Change? I could help you!"

Amu sighed and ruffled her hair as she looked out the window to watch the setting sun. "I want to do this one on my own," Amu whispered as she threw an annoyed look at the blank piece of paper. "Besides, I'm not gonna lose to a sheet of paper! I will write a haiku, and it will blow peoples' minds away!" Miki sweat dropped at the crazy look in Amu's eyes as Amu stood up and laughed manically. "Amu chan," Su cried as Amu grabbed the paper and stared it down. "Are you ok?"

A few hours later, Su got her answer.

Amu shrieked and crumbled the paper up in a wad. "Argh! Stupid poetry! Why must you be so hard? Can anyone help me?"

"Did someone just beg for help?"

Amu froze as a shadow landed on her balcony and knocked on her glass sliding door, even though it was open for him to enter. She muttered under her breath and turned to glare at the smirking intruder.

"Alley cat, why must you always appear when you're not even wanted," Amu asked harshly as Ikuto pouted and crossed his arms. "That's not something you should say to someone who came all this way to help you," Ikuto mumbled as he threw a charming smirk at Amu. She crossed her arms in front of her and ignored his smirk.

"I need someone intelligent to help me, Ikuto," Amu mocked as she lifted her finger and put it on her chin. "You wouldn't understand the complexity of poetry."

"Nyah, you hurt Ikuto's feelings," Yoru cried as Ikuto gave Amu an offended look. "We only wanted to help you! Ikuto used to also be a haiku writer!" Amu huffed and cocked her hip, giving a blank stare at the saddened Ikuto. Without her realizing it, her 'Cool and Spicy' character took over and she gave Ikuto a bored expression. "I don't need to resort to you two for help. If I needed help, I would have asked Tadase kun or someone smart, but as you can see, I'm perfectly capable of-" Amu's 'Cool and Spicy' façade fell at the hurt expression in Ikuto's eyes and Amu found herself wishing that she could comfort Ikuto and take away the pain she had caused. Amu coughed nervously and closed the distance between her and Ikuto so she could grasp his hand and pull him toward her bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ikuto. W-Would you be so kind as to help me with my haiku," Amu asked nervously as she fiddled with her fingers and tried to disguise the blush on her cheeks. Ikuto grunted in response and threw a sad look at Amu.

"That depends. Do you want someone as dumb as me to help you with your haiku, or would you rather that Kiddy King here instead?"

Amu flinched away from Ikuto's biting words and she reached for Ikuto's hand again. "I'd rather have you."

_The Queen of Black Hearts;_

_Only you ignite my soul._

_Your love, I desire._

"This is what a haiku looks like," Ikuto said as he pointed at the example he just wrote. "True, it looks simple, but it's not as easy as 5-7-5, which is the rhythm of the poem. Five syllables, then seven syllables, the five again. Still, you must have a set theme, and to make it sound as good and professional as mine. Choose your theme and stick to it, okay? So do you understand?"

Amu blushed at how close Ikuto was to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face and it was making her heart beat like a drum.

"H-Hai!"

Ikuto smiled and looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. "Amu," Ikuto whispered as he threw her a charming smile. "Now we are going to do an exercise that will help you practice your haiku skills."

Amu nodded as she snatched the pen from Ikuto's hands and glared down at the blank sheet, determination shining in her amber eyes.

"I can do this!"

'_Hop, step, jump with me_

_Open Heart to save their dreams._

_Now, Amulet Heart!_

Ikuto tried so hard not to smirk at her choice of topic. Amulet Heart? Surely she could come up with something better than that.

Ikuto sighed and threw the paper on the ground as Amu growled in his face. "What the hell, Ikuto," Amu screeched as she flew off her bed to catch the haiku midair. "I worked really had on that-"

"Try it again, Amu. And this time, think a little harder."

Amu glared over at the smirking Ikuto and tried to keep herself from stabbing Ikuto with her pencil as she looked down at the paper with a look of determination…

'_You, the shadow I see. _

_Cobalt eyes, you mock me now._

_Flee into the night._

Ikuto's eyes raised as he read this haiku. He looked from the corner of his eye to see her have a sickened look on her face.

'Oh,' Ikuto thought with a smirk as Amu's eyes twitched in disbelief. 'I take it that she does not like my haiku very much.'

'_Twist with my body._

_The erotic dance of love._

_Let me show you, Amu._

Amu could not believe what she was reading. That perv! Erotic dance of love? She sure as hell did not want to find out what that was! Amu glanced over to see how Ikuto was reacting to her haiku when she caught him staring at her openly with that damn smirk on his face. Amu blushed at the intense look in his eyes and turned away. Amu gasped as an idea hit her, a beautiful idea for a haiku for Ikuto.

* * *

As Ikuto was dashing through the streets, a stray piece of paper in his pocket caught his eye. He reached down and delicately unfolded the paper to see scrawled letters, a hastily written haiku. "Amu chan," Ikuto whispered as his eyes frantically read the words over and over again, as if trying to photocopy them into his memory.

With a smile, Ikuto closed his eyes and promised himself that he would visit his little strawberry soon and give her a special haiku too.

'Sweet dreams, Amu chan.'

_King of Alley Cats, _

_You are truly a grand thief_

_For you stole my heart. _

_

* * *

_

**Me: YES! IKUTO STOLE AMU CHAN'S HEART!**

**Amu: Hey! Give me back my heart!**

**Ikuto: Not unless you give me mine back. *smirk***

**Me: I LOVE BEING CUPID FOR YOU TWO! *fist punp***

**Ikuto: ... That girl is weird.**

**Amu: Agreed.**

**Me: *sad face* I'M STILL HERE, YOU MEANIES!**

**Itachi: *sigh* Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Me: SO REVIEW!**

**Chuck Norris: Or I will find you!**


End file.
